Counting to Fifteen
by tilly90
Summary: The story of how two star crossed lovers won their battle before the war was lost and Voldemort became victorious. Draco and Hermione work together; one a soldier of the light, the other of the dark and play their roles to keep each other safe. AU Dark fic. Dramione. *Prequel to Fifteen*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just a warning that this is a dark fic and there will be some difficult themes throughout the story. I like my Death Eater's and Voldemort to be terrifying ) This is also very much an AU so their sixth and seventh years only have a few elements that are canon. In this story Draco turns 17 before the start of their sixth year and Hermione turns 17 once school starts. This is the back story of my one shot "Fifteen" and will conclude with that as the ending. I hope you like it, I'd love to know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is my own but JK owns Harry Potter... always. This is completely non profit.**

 _The truth runs wild_

 _Like kids on concrete_

 _Trying to sedate, my mind in it's cage_

 _And numb what I see_

 _Awake, wide eyed I'm screaming at me_

 _Troye Sivan 'Heaven'_

Every step felt heavy like the ground itself was desperately trying to slow his fate. His hands kept twitching and he resolutely flexed them to still their traitorous movements. The reality that his body was showing signs of betraying him at a time like this made his teeth grind together in frustration. The rhythmic echo of his footsteps on the vast Manor walls rattled his resolve further and set his senses on over-drive.

Severus paused in his striding ahead of him, his cloak rippling like ink on water. He whipped his head around and his features twisted into a deep scowl. "Lock it down Draco," he spat in a harsh whisper. "This is not the time, nor the place, lock your mind now. Your walls aren't good enough! Be better! Once we are through those doors- "

"Don't! I fucking get it. I don't need this bullshi- "

"You know nothing! Nothing! Don't be a fool, if he even sniffs a modicum of doubt…" Snape strode forward and grabbed Draco by the collar. The boy was going to get them both killed. He was always proud of his godson's composure and innate ability to remain stoic when the situation demanded it. Right now he could tell his focus on the present wasn't absolute. If the boy hadn't grasped how serious this was then he may as well Avada him now.

Draco snatched Snape's wrist and wrenched his collar out of his grasp with a swift movement. "I'm fine." He took a deep calming breath and locked eyes with the man before him. He knew Snape was stressed and his concern and fear was manifesting in his condescending tone toward him.

"Let's keep moving. It would not do to be late, Severus."

Snape appraised his face as he said this in a detached monotonous drawl that he had perfected years ago. He was tempted to raise a brow but thought it was overkill. Confidence was not what he had right now and they both knew it.

Snape sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Just focus, forget everything around you, you need to be singular in every movement. It's going to take precision of a high calibre, Draco. You know even the slightest flicker of detail in your thoughts could mean exposure... You'll need to hold it through the first phase of transition." He turned and resumed his striding without glancing back as he spoke again. "I have prepared you as much as possible. Do not disappoint me."

"If I'm alive in three days I'll thank you then." He haughtily shot back.

Draco could see Snape's jaw tense as he matched his stride. The two men now stood shoulder to shoulder as they neared the large ornate doors leading into the favoured drawing room for meetings with the Dark Lord. The double doors silently opened as they approached and Draco stepped ahead of his godfather to take his place kneeling in subjugation without raising his eyes to the snake like being in front of him. The room was dark and fittingly ominous, the only light coming from the intricately carved wooden fireplace on the far wall. The studded black leather armchairs reflected the flickering amber shadows from the firelight creating little cracks and creases winding like snakes over the surface of the furniture. The Dark Lord stood in the centre of the room his eyes narrowed as he watched the boy in front of him just itching for him to make a false move so he could rip him to pieces.

The Malfoy's needed to be brought back into line and he had formed a solution to his current predicament by using the son to achieve his desired ends. Lucius was his prized general in the most literal sense. The man was a walking, talking Gringott's vault to Voldemort, his funding absolutely crucial to his regime. Wars didn't pay for themselves. The whole pureblood alliance he had formed was started for this very reason. The self-serving upper echelon of wizarding society were limited in their views and ideals having inbred the prejudice along with the too close familial marriages over the centuries. It was almost too easy. He relished that he could control these gold soaked patrician men. Lucius was as aristocratic as they came and Slytherin to his core. His failing in the Department of Mysteries had meant altering his plans, which he did not take to lightly. Repercussions for his folly lead to the current situation with his blonde progeny kneeling before him waiting to inherit the sins of his father. The Dark Lord now surveyed the boy with a sneer, he would be screaming in agony soon enough. A Malfoy in pain was blissful to behold. Blood, evidently, couldn't always be protected by coin.

"Young Master Malfoy," he hissed in a whisper, casually walking to circle the boy in subtle intimidation. "You come here to uphold your family's duty in your father's stead. Are you willing to be held accountable for your father's failings? Are you a loyal servant to your Lord?"

Draco didn't move, didn't flinch, and kept his breathing steady and even. "I am faithful My Lord. I will atone on behalf of my father."

"Very well. Tonight you will take the mark and become part of the brotherhood. Your status as a Death Eater will be conditional until you complete the task I beset you. Failure to complete this task will mean the eradication of the Malfoy name. Completion of this task will have your father reinstated in his place as my Lieutenant. Your position as a loyal Death Eater will be trusted and after more training your status would have potential to rise within the ranks. Failure means death for you and yours, young Malfoy, do not make the mistakes of your father. I will not be so lenient again. I am a merciful Lord, am I not?"

"Yes My Lord, I will not fail you."

Voldemort stopped his circling pacing and now stood directly in front of Draco, close enough to read every reaction across his pale featured face. He held out his skeletal like hand and looked down at the platinum blonde head still bowed before him.

"Your wand, Malfoy."

Draco's heart rate sped up and a thick cord of muscle tensed in his neck. His grey eyes remained focussed intently on the floor counting the flecks in the wood to focus his thoughts as he took a steadying breath and withdrew his Hawthorn wand to hand over to the Dark Lord. Voldemort twirled it between his fingers his eyes briefly flickering over to Severus who remained in the shadows at the far end of the room. "Are you aware of what the Dark Mark ceremony involves Master Malfoy? Has your godfather prepared you for the days to come?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Are you aware that some have not survived in the past?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Look at me Malfoy," he commanded, hate radiating from his every pore. It was acrid and so tangible Draco could almost taste it as he slowly raised his eyes to the Dark Lord's face.

Voldemort's deep red eyes narrowed as he stared into Draco's blank grey gaze meeting his own. "Have you known fear before Draco? True fear? That all-encompassing force that permeates into your very soul? That terror that meanders through your blood until your very being is screaming for it to end?"

Draco kept his eyes locked onto the Dark Lord's as sweat started to trickle down the back of his neck.

"No, My Lord."

A slow smile spread across his face, twisting his features as his barely present nostrils flared and white, pointed teeth gleamed. Draco held his breath and forced himself not to shake in terror at the macabre vision in front of him. The build-up was intense and his nerves were set on edge waiting for Voldemort to make his move.

"Good. You will now, young master Malfoy. Facing one's own mortality makes or destroys a man. I will enjoy seeing what becomes of you." He raised Draco's own wand and tore the fabric of the sleeve on his left arm with a sickening rip. The wand painfully pressed into his forearm and black web like tendrils started to weave across his skin as the Dark Lord hissed " _Morsmordre_ ". The dark magic ghosted across his skin, and felt cold and splinter like as it wound its way beneath the surface and into his veins. It was a few moments before he felt the cold spread to his chest as his heart started to spread the curse throughout his body. He focussed all his energy blocking the essential parts of his brain knowing it was only seconds before the dark mark would start to induce the hallucinations as it tore through his thoughts and feelings searching for any weakness to expose and eradicate it from him.

Severus looked over at Draco now sprawled unconscious at the Dark Lord's feet and waited to be given orders. The boy's eyes were open and glassy as black smoke began to cover his retinas, the dark magic slowly filtering to consume him. Voldemort waited until both eyes were fully covered in black before tossing the Hawthorn wand to Severus who caught it with ease. He bowed and started to step forward when the Dark Lord raised his hand halting his movements.

"Severus, the boy is proficient in Occlumency is he not?" He questioned, deftly reaching for his wand and flicking his wrist making Draco flip onto his back.

Snape nodded and held his hands behind his back having a bad feeling where this line of questioning was leading. "My Lord, the Black's historically are naturally gifted Occlumens and Legilimens, he has indeed inherited this trait. Narcissa is easily on par with Bella in both areas although her use for such talents is not as varied as her sisters."

Voldemort appraised Snape for a few moments before turning his attention back to the boy on the floor who was now fully under the dark mark and more corpse like in appearance with his already pale complexion now alabaster white. "I do wonder Severus, would the boy be capable of hiding some matters from my attention if his abilities are, as you say, as proficient as his elders?" He looked over at Snape and considered using legilimency on the man but held back, preferring to hear his answer before drawing his own conclusions.

Snape had thought this might occur and had spent days with Draco honing his skills so that even when unconscious he could protect his memories. He knew the Dark Lord would take this chance to ravage through Draco's mind searching for evidence of any ulterior motives Lucius or his son may have had especially after the display at the Department of Mysteries. Aside from that, he trusted very few and it was always highly conditional. The Dark Lord was mad with paranoia that was somewhat unfounded the majority of the time, but in this case it had a sound basis which was why they had gone to the trouble of training so ardently in the first place. Draco had secrets and his life would be forfeit if they ever came to light; it was crucial that he held up now under the final test.

Snape walked forward to stand by the fireplace and looked into the flames soaking up the heat as the chill in the room was exacerbated by the dark magic becoming stronger as the minutes passed. "My Lord, I do believe the boy would be capable, however I highly doubt he would have anything valuable to divulge that he has not done so already. He is genuine in his eagerness for the cause and vehemently supports pureblood superiority and has done so since he grew to understand the connotations of the word as a small child. It has been ingrained since birth after all. "

"Indeed." The Dark Lord responded seeming displeased with Severus' response. Snape decided to placate him further and get the interrogation over before too much time had passed with Draco still being in the first phase of transition.

"If I may suggest a prudent course of action, my Lord?" Not waiting for a response he continued. "I believe at this point in proceedings, legilimency will be the most effective. If we combine both of our energies, I have complete faith that anything would be easily accessible if you so wish for my assistance."

Voldemort tilted his head as he stared down at the young Malfoy and raised his wand "Your assistance is unnecessary Severus. Although the Black skillset runs in his veins, he is no match for my superior abilities. I will ask that you wait until I have completed my search before you move the boy to his rooms. Depending on what I find I will accelerate the initial phase of the process." He placed his wand at Draco's temple and wordlessly cast _legilimens_ as he pilfered through every thought and feeling Draco had possessed in his mind. Snape turned to watch and very slowly drew in breaths to keep calm hoping that everything would go to plan.

Hours passed and the three men remained motionless in the room; Severus the only one fully present and waiting for any indication that both him and his godson were about to die. The pressure was like a knife cracking into his skull, and a severe migraine had taken hold of him as the minutes passed and nothing happened. The sunrise was nearing and a purple orange glow was just starting to fade into existence when Voldemort suddenly stood, an almost bored expression plastered onto his face.

"Severus, I have ended the first phase, the second will be starting momentarily. Let's see how the little Malfoy responds to pain." He hissed with barely supressed glee. "The boy will survive the process; it appears I have slightly underestimated his abilities. From what I saw he would indeed be a valuable soldier to the cause. A worthy replacement of his father if he can carry out his task in the next year."

Snape almost stumbled in his relief that Draco had been able to supress information from the Dark Lord but remained stoic as he nodded to his master. He was concerned with this task, which had been yet to be discussed, but knew better than to ask. He would undoubtedly be told when Draco was to meet with the Dark Lord again once his mark had fully formed.

Voldemort strode towards the double doors, which opened as he approached, he turned and stopped just before he reached the threshold and looked back at the blonde laying prone in the middle of the room.

A fleeting moment later the room was filled with the torturous screams of Draco Malfoy. The next 24 hours to be filled in agony as his body jerked and twisted trying to find release from the continuous pain. There was a reason most of the Death Eaters had questionable sanity and it was going to take more than conviction to survive the ordeal with madness kept at bay. Severus bowed as the Dark Lord left the drawing room and went over to Draco to move him to his quarters in the East Wing of the manor. He briefly wondered if it would have been more merciful for him not to survive this curse as he clasped the boy's cold limp wrist and apparated him away. Unconscious or not there was no safe place in his world anymore. There was nothing that could save him from his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Huge thank you to my beta GidgetMalfoy for editing from the other side of the world.**

 **Disclaimer: JK owns all.**

"You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist."

 _Friedrich_ _Nietzsche_

 **Chapter Two**

Lines of Loyalty

Torrential rain pelted against the worn cobbled stones lining Knockturn Alley, the small formation of Death Eater's navigating through the storm with ease. Draco couldn't feel the icy cold wind, nor did he feel apprehension of any sort as the group made their way towards Borgin and Burke's. It had been two days since he'd awoken from the end of the Dark Mark transition and in the aftermath he'd felt emotionally numb to his surroundings. His meeting with the Dark Lord had been brief as he'd been told of his task to assassinate Albus Dumbledore by the conclusion of the school year; his reaction nothing but a sharp nod to acknowledge the mission. Severus had said very little on the matter although he'd been at the Manor daily to administer potions to help with the residual pain that sporadically rendered him a quivering mess on the floor. Narcissa had taken to drinking more than usual, increasing her hostility to a now constant level at anyone in her presence. All in all, the weather was fittingly bleak reflecting the depression deeply rooted in his psyche that no spell or potion eased. His lifeless gaze flicked towards Theodore Nott who had reached the door to the dark artifact dwelling and was holding it ajar for him as the last one to enter. He didn't acknowledge his lifelong friend as he crossed the threshold, knowing the pleasantry was out of habit and nothing more. Theo had been given his mark the day after his own ceremony and Draco knew he felt just as decrepit as himself.

The other Death Eater's in their party were wordlessly moving to the back of the store passing shelves of shrunken heads and cursed trinkets, ignoring the mumbling chatter of Borgin who frankly looked like he was about to keel over in fear. Draco almost scoffed at the pathetic snivelling man as he passed, his black robe billowing behind him. Borgin hadn't been exposed to the storm outside but was just as water logged from the sweat pouring down his sallow features. The man was disgusting, but unfortunately useful for his global connections and as was more common than not in Knockturn Alley, easily bought and silenced.

Once at the back of the store, Draco began his ascent on the spiralling iron staircase to the second floor landing where the vanishing cabinet was waiting for his perusal. He'd reached the halfway point when his silver bracelet burned slightly, jolting him from his reverie. He discreetly gazed at it even though it had been charmed allowing only him to be able to read the message.

 _ **You are being watched.**_

It was a warning that needed immediate action. Increasing his pace, he reached the top of the stairs and swiftly walked towards the windows drawing the heavy velvet drapes closed with a flick of his wand. He turned to the five others in the room and held out his arms.

"Did anyone think it wise to perhaps secure the room and ward it? Hmm?" He said sneeringly, looking around to each of them in turn wide-eyed and head bowed awaiting a response.

Fenrir Greyback growled and shoved Borgin forward, using the man as an easy scapegoat. Draco had wanted to lash out at the werewolf the moment he'd found out the dog had been assigned to his detail. It was a fucking insult that he was in the room with them in the first place; he wasn't even marked for Merlin's sake! A muscled lackey was basic mission protocol even in recon tasks like the current situation, but Greyback? Crabbe or Goyle Sr. would have been much more appropriate. It was a clear message to Draco where his family currently stood. A Malfoy would never previously have been subjected to working with the more plebeian ranks.

He felt the beginnings of a migraine forming as he tuned out Borgin's mumbling excuses, raised his wand and clearly said " _Crucio_ " holding the man under for a few minutes before easing off.

"Leave us," he hissed at the lump shaking on the floor, indicating his head towards the stairs. Greyback kicked Borgin in the stomach when he struggled to move and then hefted him up under his arms and shoved him through the door.

Draco used the distraction to send back a quick response through his bracelet.

 _How many? Planned ambush?_

It only took a couple of seconds for a reply as Greyback re-entered the room and warded the entrance.

 _ **Red, Scar boy and**_ _**me. Only observing.**_

For the first time in days he actually felt like some life was still in him and he had to refrain from smirking at her message. She would make sure they were uninterrupted and contain the dynamic duo from starting a skirmish on the streets. He made a note to reward her with something special once they could catch up properly at Hogwarts.

Turning his attention back to the delegation, he gave orders about equipment and supplies that needed to be arranged as he cast some simple spells on the cabinet alongside Theo, who was to be his research assistant on the task. They wrapped up the meeting after an hour, Rowle and Greyback leaving first to scout for any onlookers outside. Once given the all clear, Theo, Draco and Gibbon left under disillusionment charms to get out of Knockturn Alley and made their way towards The Leaky Cauldron to Apparate. They dropped the charms as they started to walk along Diagon Alley, the storm making them unrecognisable and providing enough cover to render hiding unnecessary. Gibbon was hesitant to leave and watched as Theo made his way over to the bar and nonchalantly order a round of Knotgrass Mead. Deciding that the boy likely needed a drink whilst still recovering from the Mark, he left with a nod to Draco to report back to the inner circle. Draco walked over and sat on the worn mahogany stool next to his friend without acknowledgement, ordering his own drink and taking a deep swig of Firewhiskey, the burn barely registering like it usually did. They drank in silence for some time neither of them having the energy or the will to speak.

Theo finally broke the ice and turned to look at Draco with a small, forced smile. His deep blue eyes looked drawn and far too weary for his 17 years. He clapped him on the back and simply said, "Hogwarts" raising his hand in farewell and stalking to the exit winding his way through the seated inebriated populace. Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face; it was time for him to head back to the manor and the inevitable inquisition from his mother about the night's events. He idly twisted his silver bracelet around his wrist feeling a small comfort with the cool metal moving against his skin. Seeing her again would be a bittersweet reunion. It would be a welcome solace for him to share his burden, but he knew how she would react to his suicide mission. He didn't want to dwell on this now, thinking about her when he was about to face Narcissa, so he promptly stood and gathered his wits Apparating back to the manor.

A house elf was waiting for him in the dimly lit hallway and caught his discarded robe as he shrugged it off his shoulders.

"Mistress Narcissa is requesting you in the library, Master Draco. Is you needing your potions, sir?" The elf squeaked, bowing and questioning him with the always over-the-top-and- eager-to-please tone.

"No, Persus, take the potions to my room. I'll be there shortly." He'd already started walking and didn't wait for a response from the elf who left with a crack that echoed around the marble walls.

Narcissa was nestled on a midnight blue loveseat in one of the many alcoves that adorned the vast library. Books towered from floor to ceiling lining the circular room; the shelving branched off in sections akin to a maze on the bottom level. The Library was at least twice the size of the one at Hogwart's and easily lost in if one was not familiar with arrangement. Narcissa held a book open on her lap and was sipping from a crystal glass of red wine when she looked up as Draco approached. She looked relieved to find him in one piece as her eyes skimmed his form, obviously looking for any indication of injury.

"I'm fine mother, no blood today." He dryly joked, leaning in to peck her on the cheek and sitting in an armchair beside her.

"Theo?"

"No blood either, victory all 'round."

Narcissa tutted. She looked ghostly pale and drawn yet still held her elegant demeanour. Her pureblood breeding ever retaining through her isolated circumstances.

"You're only _boys_. Was the meeting adequate? Who was with you tonight?" She took a sip from her glass, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him with concern. It was killing her that her only son was forced into this burden and it was taking considerable effort for her to not break down completely at her family's situation.

Draco felt slightly defensive at being labelled a _boy_ when he was technically an adult in the wizarding world now, but didn't feel like petty arguing with his mother in her present state. "Gibbon, Theo, Rowle and Greyback." He spat the werewolf's name in disgust and saw his mother's expression mirroring his own.

"Everything went as expected. It will take some time to complete the initial repairs and gathering some materials may prove difficult if Borgin can't procure the tools we need. There will be a decent amount of research involved, which will be Theo's area. Once we're back at school Crabbe and Goyle will be involved too, mainly keeping look out while we're working. At this stage there are only minor variables I see hindering our progress." Although his tone was blunt and clinical he really was playing down the complexities of the task for her sake. He wasn't going to pour out his more sombre thoughts to his mother.

"Good. You've always been a smart boy; I know you'll find ways to control the outcomes."

The double implication of that was better left unanswered so he just nodded in reply and clasped his hands, resting his forearms on his knees. He had been physically coping well for most of the day, but the pain was creeping back to the foreground and he longed to retreat to his wing of the manor and down his potions. He wouldn't be so fortunate to have a deeply peaceful sleep but he'd take any form of rest at this point. His mother seemed to sense this and dismissed him with a kiss on his cheek. Her too bright blue eyes looked into his grey as she tried to muster a smile of reassurance, but not quite achieving it.

Draco rose from his seat and slowly made his way across the manor, deliberately keeping his face blank and trying to ignore the pulsing pain that radiated from his Mark. The band of silver on his other arm was his only counter balance to the perpetual illness he was now subjected to as the dark magic permanently afflicted his soul.

He took his potions and was grateful for the partial relief as he stared up at the canopy above his large four poster bed, his arms crossed behind his head. The large French double doors leading out onto his balcony were flung wide open allowing the warm summer breeze to sweep across his skin, the sheer white curtains softly billowing in a dance along to the gentle sway of the air. The ambience of his surroundings and the familiar comfort it provided, along with the potions, startled to gradually lull him into a light soothing state. Before he closed his eyes he quickly sent a message through his bracelet and with a warm tingling received a quick reply.

 _Love you_

 _ **Love you too**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Fractions

"I wait. I compose myself. My self is a thing I must now compose, as one composes a speech. What I must present is a made thing, not something born. "

The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Attwood

 _ **¬¬0¬¬**_

Hermione was laying in her bed on the upper floor of Grimmauld Place, idly glancing out of the window to the soft orange hues of the sunrise approaching. She remained impassive just admiring the beauty of the dawn before her thoughts would inevitably return to reality, where stopping to admire such simplicities were becoming overshadowed by the current state of things.

The general mood at the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix was bleak after the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, and the fallout had led to a monumental shift in its members. For the first time, Harry's usual tactic of rushing in and coming out triumphant had failed, his own arrogance and lack of preparation leading to the death of Sirius Black. Harry was fallible now, and his recklessness had deeply affected the Order with members fractioning with differing opinions on where to go from here on out.

Remus Lupin had been devastated by the loss of his old school friend, after having him back for such a short time, and had been looking to Dumbledore to lead them all forward; his faith unwavering in the old man. Mad Eye, ever the general, immediately set out to up their patrols of known Death Eater locations and had wanted to start a more offensive stance in the broader community. He was driven by his need to fight first and show that they were a force to counter the Dark Lord's increasing hostilities in both the Magical and Muggle worlds. Harry and Ron had been more than enthusiastic with the direction he was taking and wanted to fight as much as possible while they had the opportunity to. They had both been relentlessly training all Summer with Aurors and other members, duelling into the early hours of the morning, and sitting in on meetings listening to recon reports and strategy plans. They embraced the soldier mentality with relish and were obedient and blindly faithful to Dumbledore, Mad Eye, and Kingsley Shacklebolt; Harry especially trying to prove his loyalty to atone for his own failings when calling the shots.

Members of the DA from the year before had been assimilated as full-fledged Order members now and the new gen group was proving to be useful with their previous training under Harry, preparing them for the more intensive instruction they were now receiving.

Hermione was overseeing all of the changes with a more critical stance and was weary of Dumbledore knowing he wasn't fully revealing his play just yet. She had been appalled at the way he had used Harry after confronting Voldemort again at the Ministry, making Harry pose for pictures whilst being half conscious and overcome by grief with losing his godfather. Harry had always been the poster boy for the Light, but that didn't make his stance as the instrument of the bigger players any more palatable. Dumbledore had always had his own agenda and placed those around him in the best way to achieve his ends 'for the greater good'.

The secretive meetings Dumbledore held with Snape at odd times were also at the forefront of her thoughts. She trusted Snape unequivocally knowing without a doubt he was loyal to Draco and had helped them both with their Occlumency skills in secret over the past year. She trusted Snape; it was Dumbledore she had the issue with.

Hermione was bright and could keep up with the many schemes playing out simultaneously, it was exhausting, but necessary if she was going to survive the escalating war. She needed to be more than competent to keep her and Draco safe, whilst at the same time not arousing any suspicion to her core motives. It was for this reason that she was cordial with Dumbledore, but never close. The relationship she had with him was respectful and polite, but nothing deeper than that. She had a feeling that Dumbledore also kept his distance knowing her intelligence was of a high standard; she would not be easily manipulated or used as a pawn like Harry and Ron.

Hermione drew her gaze away from the window and rubbed her cheek further into the soft comfort of her pillow. Drawing steady, even breaths through her nose, she mentally prepared herself for the inevitable frostiness she was bound to receive from the boys after the lack of confrontation last night at Borgin and Burke's. She played off the lack of action as a strategic necessity and successfully managed to avoid the high probability of injury by forcing them to agree to only observe the Death Eater's. There was nothing she could do about the obviousness of Draco joining the ranks, but that was going to be a poorly kept secret anyway.

Tossing back the covers, she walked over to the wardrobe and swiftly dressed in her standard black jeans and t-shirt combination and pulled on her boots. Muffled voices could already be heard seeping under the bedroom door with Order members already in discussions over what she hoped was some decent tea. Her world might be filled with espionage, lies and deceit, but tea was a welcome constant and much needed in these situations.

Her boots made pleasantly heavy thuds as she descended the staircase down towards the kitchen, lightly smiling at a bleary eyed Penelope Clearwater who yawned and gave a noncommittal wave as they crossed paths. It was a welcome change to have more female members present at headquarters, even though inhabitants came and went depending on assignments. Hermione sighed and kept walking towards the kitchen hearing the unmistakable sounds of Ron messily scraping utensils against a plate, no doubt eating like a wild animal and mumbling incoherent nonsense to whoever was in the vicinity. The scene she pictured was indeed occurring when she opened the heavy wooden door flaking with ancient, crusted paint. She resorted to rubbing her palms on her jeans to rid them of the dried flecks that clung to her slightly damp hands.

Harry was seated opposite Ron and looked far away in thought as he drummed his fingertips along the tables surface with one arm crossed over his chest. Hermione said nothing and crossed to the cupboards to pull out a mug and help herself to some freshly brewed tea before sitting at the head of the table in-between the two boys. Neither glanced up or acknowledged her so they sat for some moments in silence that was growing heavier and uncomfortable; the inevitable confrontation looming. Deciding to break the tension, Hermione took a comforting drink of her black tea and inhaled the aromatic steam before looking across to Harry with a carefully neutral expression.

"Go on, I'm listening, let's get this over and done with, shall we?" She took another sip and waited, curling her hands around the mug and leaning her elbows on the table.

Harry stopped his idle drumming and turned his head to look at Hermione, now crossing both arms petulantly over his torso.

"We could have taken them, it was a waste of an opportunity, they were doing something important in there and we just let them get away!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Which is exactly why we didn't, Harry. We didn't have enough information and revealing ourselves pre-emptively would have meant they would change their location in future knowing that they were being watched. Use your head!"

Harry mulled this over and could see her point, but was not going to concede. They _did_ let go of a chance to capture and question Death Eater's and he was firmly stuck on that point.

"Hermione, they were in Knockturn Alley for Merlin's sake, it's too obvious! They must be aware that we'd be monitoring activity there. It's crawling with the Dark wankers!"

Ron snorted from across him and kept shovelling food into his mouth whilst gesturing to Harry to pass the jam. Harry raised his hand, and wandlessly flicked the jar towards Ron, who caught it and started smearing it on his toast.

"That ferret fucker wouldn't give a toss if he was seen! He'd fucking love the attention," Ron spat with distaste, though still managed to plough through his breakfast without interruption.

Hermione needed to reign this in, knowing it would turn into a Draco centred tirade that she really didn't want to be subjected to.

"Look, you both need to start looking at things objectively. Don't underestimate them. Yes, they are aware that the Order is recruiting and training. That's a given. They're building an army too. But, what little success we've had so far, in gaining intel, is because of discretion. We know that a group was sent to Borgin and Burke's. We know they left empty handed meaning they were likely acquiring or ordering something or giving instructions. It's all speculative, but that's beside the point. The point is, now we have the chance to watch the store front and tail Borgin more closely and let him lead us! It was a successful mission! Why can't you see that?"

Ron huffed in reply and pointed his egg glistened fork at Hermione making little jabs in the air as he spoke. "It's a war 'Mione, we can't just sit back and watch and wait. Where's the threat in that!? They need to know we are serious. It doesn't matter if we didn't know what they were up to, letting them know we were there would have got results."

Harry gestured with his arms out, and looked at Hermione with a ' _see? Ron gets it'_ expression and let his hands drop loudly to the table.

Unbeknownst to the arguing trio, Mad-Eye was standing just behind the closed kitchen door listening intently to their conversation. He watched the back and forth arguments, with his eye easily seeing through the wood grain of the door. It was an interesting dynamic between the three young Order members and he could see the potential for each and their place in things to come. However, in this instance he had to agree with the boys, showing strength in the early stages of the escalating conflict was his primary agenda, and right now they could be put to use with their eagerness to get their hands dirty.

Hermione could see that continuing was pointless and was about to suggest some duelling practice to hopefully quell their need to seek needless fighting when Mad-Eye Moody noisily opened the door and strode into the kitchen. She had no doubt he had been privy to their conversation and internally kicked herself for not thinking to ward and silence the door from his ever prying eye. 'Constant Vigilance' indeed.

The change in Harry and Ron was instant as they sat up straighter, pushing their shoulders back and looking toward Moody with alert and hopeful gazes. Hermione had to stifle an eye-roll at their behaviour and felt an overwhelming need to just get up and leave. What plans Moody had for them wouldn't be in line with her thinking and she needed someone to buffer the impulsivity he showed when left to his own devises. She needed Lupin.

Mad-Eye approached the table, his eye spinning around in loops in its socket. "Boys, duelling with me this morning," he said gruffly, "be in the practice room in 15. Granger, go oversee the potions lab, you'll be running it today, Snape's dropping by later." With orders barked and nods received in acquiescence, he quickly turned and stomped back out through the dilapidated door. His metal leg making his stomping particularly effective; just the way he liked it.

Hermione finished the last of her tea and left the mug in the sink where it began self-cleaning. She shot a quick look of irritancy at both Harry and Ron and left to contact Lupin; Moody giving her the perfect excuse with her potions placement. The potions lab downstairs had Floo access, and she would be able to touch base with Lupin and ask for his presence in some inane ingredients related task. Having two senior Order members in house would mean every decision would have to be signed off by both of them before It could be enacted. She just hoped she had enough time, knowing that Moody would have already come up with something for the boys to do next.

 ** _¬¬0¬¬_**

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ron were in the duelling room, warming up with a few Shield and Disarming spells as Mad-Eye watched. After some time, Moody held up his palm for them to halt and summoned them over to the large stone wall he had been leaning up against. The room was like a large, rocky underground cavern that had been spelled to sporadically change from bright to dimly lit to prepare for duelling in changing environments. It was heavily warded and was also equipped with a repair cycle on all surfaces, that easily erased any damage during practice.

Mad-Eye regarded both boys who silently watched him back and waited for further instruction. They were coming along nicely, their duelling much improved from the start of the summer and their willing obedience commendable. It was time to play some real war games.

"De-brief me on the mission last night again Harry, I've read Granger's notes, as detailed as they are I want to hear your thoughts," Mad-Eye grumbled, he started to pace with his hands clasped behind his back, his metallic leg thumping a bass rhythm that echoed against the stone surroundings.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty black hair, his body language easily expressing his annoyance that rippled off him in waves. "It was the usual sweep routine of Knockturn Alley, we were under my invisibility cloak and staking out _Cobb & Webb's _as the possible location for the meeting. We knew a meeting was taking place after intel from the Aurors revealed some sort of overheard correspondence a few days ago, hence the stake out. The weather was bad so visibility wasn't the best, but, I did decide to move to Borgin and Burke's as the next possible location. We were walking towards the location when we saw a group of five enter the shop. They moved to the second level and we scaled the roof to have a higher vantage point and were able to see through the window after using some non-verbal spells to get around the weather. We were able to identify Greyback, Rowle, Theo Nott, Borgin, Gibbon and Draco Malfoy." He paused and a scowl overtook his features, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ron decided to jump in at this point, mirroring Harry's stance and expression. "That Malfoy prick was running the show, it's obvious he's been branded now. We didn't see anything after them entering the room because the bastard closed the drapes and set up some wards. It was dodgy! Something important was happening there," he huffed, and stated twisting his wand between his fingers.

Mad-Eye kept pacing and nodded running his tongue over his teeth, his brows crinkled in thought. "It was Granger who suggested no action be taken, correct?"

Harry pursed his lips, "She made the argument that we were better off observing only so we could gather more information before making a move."

Mad-Eye stopped pacing and turned to look at Harry, reading the boy's face carefully. "And you thought an ambush was a better action, yes?"

"Yes! We could have taken them for questioning! It was a missed opportunity! The three of us could have disarmed them, I'm sure of it." He looked over to Ron who was avidly nodding in agreement.

"I believe you, and you're right. It was a perfect situation to capture the buggers," Mad-Eye growled, looking between the boys' stony faces. "What we need to do now is make sure a message is sent that we're onto them, I have some ideas but I want to know what you both think, how would you proceed?"

Ron perked up at this and launched into what he had been discussing with Harry earlier on that morning. "We thought using the cloak would be the best way and we could enter the store and look for anything that might reveal what they were up to. Obviously we'd check for any traps and make sure Borgin is alone before disarming the git and getting him to answer some questions. Ward the entry, block exit routes, the usual."

Mad-Eye was impressed with their attentiveness; they were learning quickly and with forethought like this they would go very far indeed. "Good. Good. I like the direction boys. Smart. Very Smart. You'll go this afternoon; they won't be expecting a bold move like that. Set up a perimeter and cover your tracks. A few charms to keep others away while you're there will work. Knock him around a bit, there will more than likely be failsafes in place so Legilimency will be useless. Blunt force will be better, trash the merchandise a bit and give him a good scare. Regardless if we get any information, it will get back to the Death Eater's that we aren't fucking around, this will send a very clear message indeed. The pricks won't know how much we're aware of either so don't give too much away on that front when you question him."

Harry and Ron practically lit up with glee at their orders and nodded, smirking at each other. It didn't need to be said that the mission was to remain between the three of them. Hermione would be raging when she found out and Lupin would be equally against it. It was preferable for all involved that the lines continue to be drawn, in Harry's opinion. He wasn't blind to the groups forming within the order and he could admit that he liked the way it was playing out. The long term strategies were important, yes, but the Order need to establish itself as a threat now as things began to heat up. Ron, Moody and Kingsley understood this. It was fine by him to let the others take care of the bigger picture here. Sirius' death had been yet another reminder that time was short, very short, and years of this shit was growing thin. He wanted vengeance and it ate at him, the hate constantly simmering beneath the surface juxtaposed with the possessive love that he felt to protect his own. He was following orders and sending a message to the Death Eater's but it was also very personal, he wanted this to be a clear message from _Harry Potter,_ too.

Moody gave a last glance to the boys and promptly left, leaving them to strategise and cover the semantics. They'd need to have a cover story planned, too and Moody knew it would be necessary to keep Granger occupied so they could leave unopposed. He needed another bloody eye purely to watch that girl, he thought to himself with a snarl. With that thought in mind, he Apparated to Lupin's; if his scheme was to run smoothly, he needed him away from Headquarters today, it wouldn't take much convincing but it was best to get these things over with promptly.

 _ **¬¬0¬¬**_

He arrived with a _crack_ just outside the boundary wards and strode towards Lupin's cottage. The crumbling stone façade and wild surrounding garden made the place look particularly inhospitable. Creeping vines were embedded into the walls and had all but consumed the place. One strong gust of wind looked like it would tear the whole thing down completely. Moody often wondered if the wards were, in fact, the only thing holding it together. It really wouldn't surprise him.

The front door loudly creaked open, and a haggard, but alert Remus Lupin looked at him, wand raised and pointed at his chest.

"Mad-Eye, what brings you here so early?"

Moody quickly gave the daily password signal with his wand, a brief rune illuminated from its end in a burst of red light and promptly disappeared. Lupin lowered his wand but was still looking at him curiously whilst gesturing for him to come inside.

"You know, I would say to fix this ruddy door, but security wise it's probably more handy as is." He ground out, crossing the threshold.

Lupin huffed through his nose and led them to a small living space, sparsely furnished, but pleasant enough to hold conversation in. Both men took seats in worn, brown leather armchairs in the corner of the room which was slightly obscured from the open archway that led into the kitchen and main Floo fireplace.

Mad-Eye grumbled and stretched out his metal leg. He looked over at Lupin who was leaning forward with his arms resting on his legs, his hands clasped between his knees.

"I'm assuming you've already read over the mission details from last night?"

Lupin nodded and sighed lightly.

"The boys aren't happy with Granger over what happened, or more the _lack_ of anything happening-"

"– In their opinion, Mad-Eye – "

"Yes, well, regardless! They exchanged words this morning so I think they all need to cool off, kept separate for the day."

"I agree; they are all highly strung at the moment. However, those three need each other, they counterbalance and function better as a unit."

Moody grumbled in reply and his nose twitched slightly. Remus noticed but chose not to delve into arguing Hermione's actions, it was clear who Moody sided with in this instance.

"Dumbledore has faith in those three, I do too, but I think sometimes we forget just how young they are. There are a lot of expectations and we can't push them too much-"

"You're not their bloody Professor any more Lupin, you're their lieutenant, they're soldiers. They're old enough and know how to fight-"

"Just because they know how to fight, doesn't mean they should." As usual, the arguing was inescapable, and yet again Lupin was at a constant stalemate with his old friend.

Mad-Eye was annoyed at himself for getting into this ethical shite and was trying to form a retort when the Floo chimed from the kitchen. Lupin was thankful for the respite and rose to answer leaving Moody to hopefully think over his words. He was not overly surprised to see Hermione through the flames looking around and trying to locate him. Plastering a small smile on his face he bent down to greet her.

"Good morning Hermione, everything ok?"

Hermione did her best impression of 'forlorn and stressed' and sighed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Hi Remus. I was wondering if I could use your help today in the Potions lab, I have a variation I'm working on and could use your insight…I would ask Professor Snape later but I don't think I could stomach him today. I've worked hard on this and it could cut healing time down significantly with the few tweaks I've made. I think it's a stability issue and maybe shelf life could be extended come to think of it – "

Lupin held up his hand to end her rant, knowing it could continue for some time. "Of course I'll come and help, Hermione. I have a meeting later this morning with Professor Dumbledore but I'll come after that. I should be there around midday." He smiled at her and felt a twinge of empathy at how down she looked.

Moody was listening with rapt attention. The girl was smart. _Too_ smart. He hadn't thought of a contingency for her damned interference and now she had messed up his plans.

' _Constant vigilance'_ indeed.

He growled to himself and stood, walking over to Lupin. He looked at Granger and the girl had the audacity to feign surprise at him being there already. Oh. she was good. But, he was still the boss.

"Granger, busy already I see."

"Oh! Hello again, Mad-Eye. Of course sir, there's so much to do. It's all quite delicate to balance you see. Timing is everything."

Moody's eye narrowed a fraction knowing it was more than Potions she was referring too. "Yes, tedious work. Once Lupin leaves later on you can have the afternoon to go and restock the lab." He had kept his tone authoritative but couldn't help the mischievous glint in his eye.

Hermione had to hold back a smirk. "Will do Mad-Eye, I've already compiled a list and can send one of the house elves to the Apothecary this afternoon. It will be great to have some reading time. I've dearly missed the library here as of late."

Mad-Eye's nose twitched and he nodded, hastily making an exit. He grunted a brief farewell to Lupin over his shoulder and banged the front door open loudly, incessantly grumbling as he made his way out to pass the wards. Damn that girl! He'd have to send the boys to Borgin's earlier than planned.

Lupin watched him with thinly veiled amusement and then turned back to Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione gave a little shrug, bit her lip and retreated with a small wave, closing the connection. Remus had a feeling that he had just been used as a pawn by both and scratched his neck. He would have to chat to Hermione about this later; sensing that she needed to speak to him in private. He walked to the door and grabbed his cloak, heading to his meeting with Dumbledore who he knew he would be able to discuss this matter with. There needed to be unity within the Order and Dumbledore would know what to do. He always did.


End file.
